Bleach Amnesia
by Gottagetthebooty
Summary: This story will be based off the anime Amnesia, it was cute, and I just kept referencing it back to Bleach! Orihime will be the protagonist, as you read along you'll find some of the Bleach boys who come to join the fun! There will be five routes, which are basically 5 different universes: the hearts, the spades, the clover, the diamond, and the joker route.


This story will be based off the anime Amnesia, it was cute, and I just kept referencing it back to Bleach! Orihime will be the protagonist, as you read along you'll find some of the Bleach boys who come to join the fun! There will be five routes, which are basically 5 different universes: the hearts, the spades, the clover, the diamond, and the joker route. The characters will be similar to the original character from bleach, but will also be ooc for the story and its universe. For the sake of knowing all the characters, I'll state their name even though the main character, Orihime, doesn't know her own or those of the characters around her. The beginning will be the start before Orihime loses her memories.

Bleach!Amnesia

Heart's Route

Nothing could possibly stop the flames which engulfed Karakura on August 25th.

Orihime was the lone survivor within the hospital as she saw streaks of blood covering the walls she was trapped within.

Flames danced within the halls, dangerously close to capturing Orihime in its inferno. Her lungs were burning, the smoke suffocating her. She took in a deep breath no matter the damage she knew was being done to her, she needed to breathe, she needed to keep going. She cursed her legs threatening to give out from underneath her, she ignored the feeling and forced herself to go forth. There had been a disaster in the center of Karakura, one that sent the city plummeting into chaos. Their largest hospital burst into flames, and there was nowhere to take the injured. The cause was chasing after Orihime, the corpse of various hollows, Shinigami, and Arrancar began fading from her sight as she ran. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe this was happening. Ichigo had saved Karakura from the reign of Aizen mere months ago, and now their savior will destroy it. No Shinigami, no hollow, no Arrancar could stand a chance against the hollowfied version of Ichigo.

"Keep running, Inoue!" The boy with blazing orange hair encouraged her. His voice echoed the burning halls, reaching her, no matter how far he was. Tears fell from her cheeks as she continued forward as quickly as she could. Only one thing filled her mind: She had to survive. She knew this wasn't Ichigo, he had no control over himself. For him at least, she must survive, "stop, Inoue!" The roar of Hollowfied Ichigo startled her. She, by reflex, did what he asked of her for only a moment. The man with orange hair stood mere feet from her. Her eyes widened, seeing the mixture of hollowfied Ichigo and the Ichigo she knew. She gasped, stepping back and she lifted her hand up to her lips to hold back a scream. Seconds later, a piece of the burning ceiling fell in between them. She yelped, jumping back and everything faded to black.

 _"Can you hear me?"_

The faint voice disappeared as quickly as it had come, she had barely acknowledging it to begin with. Her eyes were closed, and a soft hum of voices began to fill her mind. Her eyebrows knitted together, and she sleepily forced herself to open her brown eyes. She was startled to find that she was standing in a cafe. The scene before her seemed dreamlike, everything swaying back and forth even though she was standing still. She looked down, seeing she was dressed in a maid's outfit. Her body ached, and her body knew the faint memory of the burning hospital was real. She dropped whatever she had in her hands, lifting them up to hold her head up to stay still. Black spots began to fill her vision and all her senses began to disappear.

The man she was unknowingly attending was shocked as he watched her eyes roll back and her legs give out from beneath her. The man with bright blue hair came to her rescue and lifted her into his arms. A butler, only mere feet from her with gem green eyes, stayed in his position and watched the girl with disgust, "Oi! Onna?!" the rescuers eyes were filled with concern. The other maids came running towards the sound of Orihime collapsing, the customers turned back in shock as they saw one of the most well-liked maids lay lifelessly in the arms of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, a well-known criminal of the town, but also a close friend of Ulquiorra Cifer.

"Inoue-chan!" The group of maids surrounded Grimmjow, who held the unconscious Orihime. The manager used his cane to move the girls out of his way and wiggle his way into the middle of the scene. The man had bleach blonde hair, piercing gray eyes, and stubbly facial hair stooped over the two. He wore a suit and tie, but oddly enough used a green hat and clogs. He locked eyes with Grimmjow, suspicion growing in his facial features. Urahara was a naturally good-hearted person, rarely seen anywhere close to serious. At this moment, standing before Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, he seemed terrifyingly somber.

"Thank you, my good sir, but I'll take it from here," the manager spoke with a deep, threatening voice. Grimmjow snared his teeth, handing the girl hesitantly to him. He kept his eyes locked on Orihime's sleeping face, worry filling his eyes, "Now," Urahara smiled towards the rest of the employees in the room, "if you could all please get back to your work stations and attend these fine gentlemen here, it'll be of great help," the maids hesitated, looking at one another and to the unconscious coworker. They took one last look at Grimmjow, then went running back to their work.

In the room for employees, Orihime was sleeping soundly on a large red couch, a blanket covering her small form. She arouses from her deep sleep, rubbing her eyes as she realized her vision was normal and she could finally focus, "oh…my…" she pouted, barely able to speak. She looked around, the calendar catching her eye for some odd reason, "Today is...August 4th..." Her groggy eyes could barely make it out, and her voice was still hoarse from just awaking.

" _Yeah! It is_!" a young voice called out beside her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the source. A pre-teen kid dressed in a shihakusho. She squealed as she sat up, being startled by the sudden presence and voice. She looked around the room, and the source of the voice was nowhere to be found. The sound of footsteps hurried towards the room and the door swung open, and in came the worried form of Rukia.

"Hey! Whats going on?!" Her stern voice called out in worry as she met eyes with Orihime. Said girl stared back in shock, blinking repeatedly, "It sounded like you were being attacked, are you alright?" Rukia continued to step forward, and Orihime stayed silent, only watching her. Rukia narrowed her eyes at her, becoming irritated with the usually bubbly girls silence. She let out a sigh, shaking her head and taking a seat next to her, "Someone is coming for you soon, just lay back down for now, Inoue," Rukia smiled as she placed a reassuring hand on Orihime's shoulder. Rukia gently guided her to lay back onto the couch.

"O-Okay..." Orihime smiled softly with a nod, tense as Rukia pulled away from her. She gulped as she watched the girl pat her shoulder and walk away, seeing the worry etched into her expression. Orihime's eyes followed her as she closed the door behind her, _'Who...who is she?'_ Orihime thought to herself. Her mind ached, and she felt in her heart that she should recognize this person. Orihime's eyes saddened as she was once more alone, lifting the blanket up to her chin as she began to think as far back as she could. The last thing she could remember was running in that building…

"Someone is coming here?!" the same voice from earlier filled her mind once more and she look straight forward to the source. He was sitting mid-air, looking back at her with a questioning expression. Orihime jumped, nearly screaming once more. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands, holding back the squeal, "who could it be?" The young boy asked as she felt her heart beat faster and faster at the sight of him floating. Frustration grew in the short-tempered boy as no answer came from Orihime, "so...are you sure you're alright?" He asked softly, "You just collapsed in there a minute ago, you had me worried!" She gave him the same blank expression, unsure as to how she should react. The sound of the door opening caught her attention as she snapped her head towards the door and saw a slender, dark-blue haired man. He locked eyes with her immediately, eyes sharp and concerned. He took long strides towards her squatted down by the couch.

"What's this I hear about you fainting?" He asked as he placed a hand on her wrist. Once again, Orihime couldn't help but wonder _'now...who is he?!_ ', He narrowed his eyes, inspecting the girl of any injuries or any illnesses that he could see. Orihime's expression shifted to one of worry, clearly confused at the fact that she had no recollection of these people even though they all seemed to know her very well. Realizing she was oddly quiet and not herself, Uryuu, the man before her, simply offered a small smile of reassurance, "that's okay, you can tell me all about it later," He said as he lifted her hand to his lips and gave it a light kiss. His eyes were filled with worry and care, though the rest of his expression remained calm. Orihime blushed lightly flattered by the kiss, yet shocked by the sudden affection, "let's go home, alright?" He said as he sat her up. Orihme nodded her head and gripped the corner of the couch, about to stand. The door swung open and Tatsuki took a step inside, dressed in karate uniform. She was breathless, having clearly ran all the way over here after getting the call.

"Orihime?!" She called out as she made her way towards her clueless best friend. Orihime's heart strings were pulled when she heard a name she didn't recognize flow from the girl's lips so naturally. Orihime only stared as she watched the girl squat beside her, "I came here as soon as I could, are you alright?" Tatsuki asked as she placed her hand above Orihimes. Orihime only gave a slight nod, she wasn't exactly sure what 'alright' meant anymore.

"She's been in a daze since I got here, I don't think she's fully acknowledging us being here..." Uryuu spoke as he gave Orihime a slight squeeze on her hand. She seemed startled. That reaction worried the man even more, "I think I'll take her back to the hospital to get her checked out," stated the premed student as he stood. Orihime looked up at him with hope and was about to give them a seal of approval when a faint voice appeared once more.

 _"Don't do it! Things will only get complicated!"_

Orihime looked to both sides, shock filling her eyes as she attempted to find the source. The two before her starred in worry and confusion.

 _"Tell them you want to go home! I'll explain there!"_

Orihime felt like she was going insane. She didn't recognize a single person, or even her own name, and she was hearing voice in her head and _listening_ to those voices! Orihime lifted her hand up to her lips, nibbling on her nails as she looked down to the ground.

"Okay… we should get going," Orihime looked up at the feel of Uryuu pressing his hand against her lower back and slowly lifting her up.

"Um...No!" Orihime mumbled out quickly, unsure as to why she agreed with the voice instead of going to get checked out. She just wanted to understand everything that was happening, "I mean...I think I just need to catch up on some rest," She said shyly as she placed both hands in between her thighs as she took a step away from Uryuu.

"No way! You over work yourself too much, you need to get checked out," Tatsuki argued as she took a step toward Orihime, playfully pinching her cheeks, surprising Orihime. Uryuu lifted his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"No, that's quite alright, if that's what she wants," Uryuu spoke softly. He squeezed her arm gently as he helped her towards the door, "I'll walk you home tonight," Uryuu reassured her as he looked down at her. Orihime glanced up and gave him a nod, he smiled, finally being able to get at least something out of her. Tatsuki watched them leave with a dissatisfied expression.

"Well…you are the med student… Call me when you get home, okay!" Orihime heard Tatsuki call out before they left the office. She glanced back at her and nodded nervously. She'd happily call back if she could at least know her name. They walked side by side for a bit, before Uryuu slid his hand under hers to grab it.

"We've been together for a bit now, Inoue," Uryuu said as he squeezed her hand, grinning at her, "I thought you'd be comfortable enough to hold my hand by now," Uryuu teased. Orihime blushed, having only assumed that they had an affectionate relationship between the two of them by the way he was treating her earlier. He began speaking of the memories they had together. When they had first met in high school, the classes they had together, they were even in a sowing club together.

As they walked in downtown Karakura, Orihime came to a slow stop as she realized: she didn't remember anything at all. Not them, not their memories, not even _herself_. This made her sick to her stomach, fear creeping into her heart.

"Inoue?" Uryuu spoke as they realized she had stopped. Orihime snapped her head up and began to jog towards him with an awkward smile. She passed him, but felt a slender hand grab a hold of her wrist, "where are you going? This is your apartment, is it not?" Uryuu asked as he nodded his head towards the apartment building they had stopped in front of.

"Oh! You're right! Silly me!" Orihime awkwardly giggled. Uryuu's eyes bored into hers, and she could feel his love seep off him, "I'll be heading straight to bed, thank you so much for walking me home!" She bowed before him before taking off and heading up the stairs, leaving the man worried out of his mind. As she reached the top of the steps, she had to admit that she couldn't recognize where she was, or even knew she had her own apartment. She glanced back as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she saw Uryuu walking towards her.

"You know where you're going?" He asked with a smile as he grabbed her hand and led her to her apartment. She inwardly sighed a breath of relief. Even though the man before her was a stranger, he still gave her a sense of peace having him by her side. She unlocked her door and thanked him once more, "are you sure you're alright?" Uryuu asked as he grabbed her hand gently, still not convinced. She gave him a bright smile and a nod, even though she was as lost as she could be right at this moment. He shook his head, deciding to let it be, "alright, call me if you need anything," He leaned in and gave her a light kiss on her forehead. Orihime turned a bright red and nodded repeatedly. He walked away, but couldn't help but question that she hadn't said either of their names during their time together. Whenever she sees him, she has a habit of exclaiming his name with glee. He couldn't deny that he missed cheerfulness.

Orihime let out a huff as she dropped her things on the ground, the weight of the unknown dropping onto her all at once. She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked over to her alleged bedroom. She couldn't recognize a single thing, not the teddy bears, not the pictures, not a single thing. She sat down on her bed grazing her hand over the bed covers, hoping that comfort would envelope her, "You don't remember anything, do you?" She looked up, the same boy from earlier floated before her. She felt exhausted, no longer feeling shock from seeing the boy floating. She shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes, "I've been with you for the past 4 days trying to get your memory back, but you don't seem to be remembering anything that happened before August 1st," The spikey haired boy said with a pout as his heart ached for the girl before him, "well, my name is Kon, and I think it'll be best if we start from the beginning!" Kon spoke cheerfully, "I'm a Shinigami, and I've known you for quite some time now," He smiled softly. The boy's eyes saddened as the tips of his toes touched the ground, "… Its… sort of my fault that you're like this…" Orihime's eyes widened at the confession, "it was wild! I was just visiting the world of the living and like, accidently bumped into your spirit on the way over and your memories disappeared!" The boy awkwardly exclaimed, along with an odd chuckle as he lifted his hands behind his head, a sly smile curving on his lips, "I just wanted to come say hello! I had no idea I could actually knock the memories out of someone! Especially yours…" Kon attempted to defend himself. The smile suddenly faded, his bottom lip beginning to quiver, "ever since then, nothing has been the same, nor is it how I remember it," He bent forward, begging for forgiveness, "I'm deeply sorry!" He pleaded.

"What…are you saying?" Orihime asked as she attempted to allow everything to register in her mind. She looked down to the boy with wide eyes, "So… I've seen you before? Before any of this happened?" Orihime asked as she looked around her room. There were stacks of books, pictures, and stuffed toys everywhere. It broke her heart she couldn't recognize a single thing, "…that means all those people I've seen today know of you…what you are…" Orihime spoke softly, "you just…didn't want to get in trouble…is that right?" Orihime asked as she locked eyes with Kon. The boys bottom lip quivered, guilt filling his heart as he acknowledged what he had done.

"I'm a part of your spirit for now, so they can't see me since I'm a part of you," He looked to the side as he swung his legs back and forth, "I'm trying to help you get your memories back!" Kon said with pleaded, "you can't go to the hospital because they can't help fix your spirit, you see?" He explained, trying to reach her level of understanding, "I need to keep you around people you know, because if you isolate yourself…you might forget everything!" Orihime's eyes worried with fear, the boy kept rambling, "How to eat, how to sleep, hell, probably how to even breathe," he glanced up to her to see all the color had drained from her face, "b-but, don't worry! I'll make sure everything goes as planned and goes back to normal!" he promised. Silence filled the room as he watched her turn away towards pictures she had taped to the wall. Her eyes saddened as her eyes skimmed over various faces she vaguely remembered from earlier. One she was with various girls, the two black haired girls were right next to her that she saw in the cafe, the date from a year ago. The other that caught her eye was one with Uryuu enveloping her in a hug and kissing her cheek, the date of a month ago. She felt her heart strings pull once more. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I think I should get some rest," Orihime spoke softly, "I won't tell anyone anything if you're sure we can do this on our own," She whispered. She glanced back at Kon, and then laid on her bed. The boy nodded hesitantly, fading away as he did before.

"Goodnight, Inoue-chan…" Kon whispered as he faded from view. Orihime laid there for hours, uneasy for the name Kon called her by. Why couldn't she remember? She had lost everything due to the spirit within her, "I have to…remember who I am…" She spoke softly to herself as she covered her eyes with her hand, letting out a sigh.

Unknown to her, a white-haired man stood just outside her door step, and insane look in his eyes as a menacing chuckle escaped his black lips, a growl of a hollow escaping it as the street light flickered. It was Ichigo Kurosaki in his hollowfied state.

To be continued…

 _R &R_

 _I'll continue if y'all like it!_


End file.
